Caffeine Crazed
by RidgelessRidgeback
Summary: Five minutes after the end of Blame it on the Alcohol, Kurt confronts Blaine in the bathroom of the Lima Bean coffee shop. But there's a thin line between hate and love... Post BIOTA, Pre Sexy. Racy. Angry. 1000% Gay.


_Author's note: Where to even start with this... I guess it is my reaction to the episode "Blame it on the Alcohol" but it doesn't state how I really felt. Honestly? I didn't like the way bisexuality was handled in that episode, and I was upset at the Klaine fight because both boys were right and wrong. But I totally love canon Blaine and all his faults, so I'm not directly mad if that makes sense._

_This fic is not what I actually think should happen, nor is it particularly in character, but they needed some angry love and I wanted to write it. ;) PS: if you follow my fics in general, I'm working on new chapters for two of them right now. Hopefully will be done soonish :D Love you guys and your support._

* * *

**"Caffeine Crazed"**

This kiss was the last straw.

Kurt thought he could wait it out all nicey nice. But watching Rachel lay another one on Blaine in the middle of a crowded coffee shop had been the end of his patience. Sure, maybe Kurt hadn't reacted very supportively to this whole bisexual fiasco, but he was bereft of sympathetic allies here. His dad had other concerns, Mercedes didn't want to get in the middle (though Kurt _knew_ she was on his side) and obviously, neither Rachel or Blaine wanted to talk to him about it.

And then, what, they suck face at the Lima Bean, Blaine gets icked out and heads to the bathroom? Without saying a word to Kurt? And Rachel just prances away, leaving him alone? Standing by himself, while senior citizens bemusedly stare at him? (And oh god, weren't those _the same _senior citizens that had judged him with those eyes when Blaine had stormed out last week?) This was not closure. This was _mortifying_. Kurt had some feelings too, dammit. He had some things that needed saying.

That's why he followed Blaine into the bathroom.

Blaine was washing his hands. He jumped a couple inches when Kurt entered. "You are aware this is a one toilet bathroom?" he asked. "You just missed walking in on me peeing."

"Then don't forget to the lock the door next time." Kurt did so, then leaned against the door. No escape. "We need to talk."

Blaine opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again. "About what?"

"About you being gay. I want to hear you say it." He leaned in and emphasized. "I. Was. Right."

Now Blaine was crossing his arms defensively in front of him. "It wasn't about you being right. It was about you being insensitive."

"I am emotional, Blaine. I think I was remarkably well-behaved considering I'd already watched you lick Rachel's teeth clean the other night!"

"Kurt, you're not being rational. You're gesticulating wildly with your arms, your eyes are crazy wide, and you've trapped me in a bathroom. You hate public bathrooms."

"So why'd you have to go here so badly anyways?" Kurt countered. "You just entered the coffee shop. I find this behavior very suspicious."

Blaine's eyes crinkled in discomfort. Finally, a chink in the armor. "That's not important."

"Is it? Or do you just not have the courage to tell me?"

"Oh, _fuck you," _Blaine said hotly. He grabbed his bag and reached for the doorknob, but Kurt blocked it with his hip. "Seriously? You need to move."

"Tell me I was right."

"Kurt, being a diva doesn't mean you can be an asshole too. Jesus." Blaine tried to shove him but Kurt slapped his hands away. It had never occurred to him that he might be stronger than Blaine, but height and anger was giving him an edge right now.

"It doesn't give you the right either!" Kurt snapped, and dimly he was aware that his voice was too high. That he may be a tad overreacting. And that perhaps he was saying things that he shouldn't. "Sure, I've fooled around with my sexuality. But I didn't do it in front of you! And I didn't ask you to help me woo some random guy I barely knew!"

Blaine stopped fighting for the door, and many emotions crossed his face. But Kurt kept rambling. "I didn't kiss the girl that dated _your_ first crush. And hey, you don't have to fall in love with me Blaine, but you just slap your mouth on her once and that's enough for you to _change your sexuality_? You go out to coffee twice with Jeremiah and you're _in love_? Why don't I get a chance? Why don't I get a random kiss just to see if there's a spark, huh? Am I just too ugly? Too baby-faced? What is so wrong with me that I can't even get my gay best friend to _give me a chance_?"

"Too important, you idiot!" Blaine yelled. He threw his bag back on the ground, and Kurt felt a jolt of adrenaline, surprised at his forcefulness. So much for Blaine screwing things up; Kurt had done a fine job of it now. In this brief moment of clarity, Kurt realized he needed to let Blaine go so they could both cool off. Maybe it wasn't too late, but if he kept provoking him like a caged animal, this could only get worse.

Unfortunately, it was too late. But it didn't exactly get worse.

"Fine," Blaine said angrily. He rolled up his sleeves.

Kurt hadn't entirely processed what that action meant before he was yanked forward by Blaine's clenched fist in his neck tie. He hadn't quite figured out if he should be screaming or not before his mouth was against Blaine's, his own muffled moan shaking between them. Wasn't quite in control of himself as he reached up to the lapels of Blaine's blazer, fully intending to shove him away but instead began pulling the buttons open. Blaine rolled his shoulders back, letting Kurt slide his blazer off and then his hands were fumbling with Kurt's tie.

Kurt wanted to protest, but his complaints were stifled as his face was furiously covered with insistent kisses. Their balance shifted and Kurt began to lean clumsily over Blaine, his hand reaching out to brace himself on the mirror. Blaine was pulling at Kurt's belt buckle, forcing Kurt's hips to tilt forward.

"How does this help anything?" Kurt snapped. "I'm still mad at you!"

Blaine's grin was even more infuriating. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to see sparks." His hand slipped its way through Kurt's now open fly, and Kurt bit his lip. He didn't want to give Blaine the pleasure of hearing him gasp.

With his other hand, Blaine guided Kurt's neck down and began to kiss up his throat. His mouth reached Kurt's ear, which he bit with a little too much pressure before growling, "You're cute when you're mad."

Kurt closed his eyes, taking in the sensation as Blaine began to stroke him roughly. He pressed his face into Blaine's, forcing both of them to lean back against the bathroom wall. He could just go along with this. Remain passive and enjoy it. Stop fighting his approaching orgasm. Give in.

Or he could say _fuck that_. Kurt propped his weight against the wall with one hand, and with the other he ripped Blaine's shirt clean open, the buttons popping and scattering across the tiles.

Mouth dropped open in horror, Blaine let out a cry of distaste. "You just- I can't believe you-"

"Oh _no_, I'm so _sorry_. Too bad you didn't get that GAP discount."

Blaine growled and then both his hands were in Kurt's hair, shoving his head down to Blaine's chest. Kurt instinctively began kissing him, licking him, digging his fingernails into Blaine's back as his head was pushed lower and lower.

"You need to apologize," Blaine said in a low, rough voice. Something tugged at Kurt's chest as he realized it was desire that made Blaine sound that way. Then Blaine yanked his hair, causing him to stumble to his knees, and irritation surged through him again.

Kurt glared up as he fumbled with Blaine's zipper. He pulled his cock out and well, Kurt didn't really know what he was doing, but he knew the basics. He slipped it into his mouth and tried his best to get a back and forth motion going.

It seemed to be working. Blaine was making a lot of interesting, frustrating sounds, his fingers digging into Kurt's scalp. Kurt inhaled the smell of him and wasn't surprised that his own cock was getting quite hard. But he didn't want to give in completely without riling up Blaine some more.

Kurt pulled his mouth away, wiping at his lip and giving Blaine his best withering stare. "Want to be friends now, asshole?"

Blaine looked down at him with gritted teeth. "Um, no. I never want to be friends with you again."

Kurt was too busy smirking to stop Blaine from crouching down next to him. He was kissing him again, cupping his face with both hands and sucking on Kurt's lower lip forcefully. "Do you feel a spark yet?" he breathed, then knocked Kurt onto his back. Blaine held him there with one hand and and began to return the favor.

The warmth and wetness of Blaine's mouth was unbearable almost immediately. Kurt was torn between the incredible sensation of it and holding on to his waning fury. He wanted to stay mad so badly, but he had no idea why anymore. Then Blaine's hand slid up his chest, over his face. Instead of the rough force Kurt was expecting, Blaine lightly traced his fingers over Kurt's mouth, nose, and eyes. It was so affectionate despite the aggression below.

He couldn't hold it back any longer and exploded in Blaine's mouth. Kurt tried not to cry out, but he was only half successful, letting loose a slow whine as Blaine licked him clean. They shifted until they could see each other's faces.

"Such a good boy," Blaine purred, pulling Kurt into his arms. "I guess I can forgive you."

"I haven't finished apologizing," Kurt told him sternly, and positioned himself face down into Blaine's lap. He was pretty exhausted, but he tried his best, lapping at the head and sliding his whole mouth around it in a steady rhythm.

"Oh yeah, I'm gay," Blaine murmured. "One thousand percent." His breath rushed out in shaky gasps. And then he clutched Kurt's hair to the point of pain as he climaxed. Kurt almost pulled away but he willed himself to swallow it. After all, he wanted this to be an equal relationship.

Blaine lifted him up until their faces were close, cradling Kurt to his chest and humming gently to him. Kurt closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how long they lay there, only that he was strangely unconcerned with the sticky puzzle of clothes and limbs that they had become.

After awhile, Blaine spoke. "I went to the bathroom so I could sort my thoughts. I wasn't sure how to make up with you yet."

"I think it's safe to say we've settled our differences," Kurt murmured.

"Yeah... that probably should have been more romantic though," Blaine said sheepishly. "But it was fun. Right?"

"It was... envigorating." Kurt said carefully.

"Kurt? Would you like to go on a date?"

Kurt looked up at him. His hair was a sweaty mess and his mouth was puffy from all the activity, but he was still kind of beautiful. It would take more than a pretty face to deter Kurt from his own stubborness, however.

"Say the three words I want to hear."

Blaine bent down and pressed his mouth against Kurt's.

"You were right," he whispered.

Ten minutes later, an elderly couple watched as two disheveled boys slipped out of the bathroom. One of them appeared to have lost all the buttons on his shirt.

"Aren't those the boys from the other day?" the woman asked her husband. "The ones whining about their feelings?"

"Youth these days," the man said, shaking his head sadly. "Seems like alcohol isn't the only thing that causes misbehaving. I blame this on the coffee."

* * *

_End Note: If you didn't notice the eavesdropping older couple the first time around, go ahead and rewatch the argument scene in BIOTA again. If I was them, I would have been curious too ;)_


End file.
